Research investigations are to determine the effects of uncoupling oxidative phosphorylation on mammalian fetal development and to study the effects of partial loss of phosphorylation on development and disease entities in man. In addition, we are screening for phosphorylation deficient mutant yeasts in order to study mechanisms involved in oxidative phosphorylation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Finch CA, Miller LR, Inamdar AR, Person R, Seiler K, Mackler B: Iron Deficiency in the Rat: Physiological and Biochemical Studies of Muscle Dysfunction. J Clin Investigation 58:447-453, August 1976. Finch CA, Mackler B: Striate Muscle Dysfunction in Iron Deficiency. Transactions of the Association of American Physicians 89:116-121, May 1976.